Drop Girl
"Drop Girl" is a song by American rapper Ice Cube featuring American rappers RedFoo and 2 Chainz. Lyrics Drop girl Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass drop) Drop girl Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass drop) Stop, drop, and roll it I like bad bitches in that club that control it If you tote it, uh huh, you get voted And to my haters, I'm back moded And we exploded on you motherfuckers We took shots and reloaded on your motherfuckers Ayy, I can't hear you talking to me Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to the booty Drop girl Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass drop) Drop girl Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass drop) Stop, drop and pop it And after you pop it, please put it in my pocket Look here, I need a sponsor, we can turn the city out You remind me of my drop top, titties out Ooh yeah, and can spend about 50 thou All you do is make 50 thou We can run and go spend it now, haters Realize it just don't stop, see you at them pearly gates Hit the button that make you, make you... Drop girl drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch) 2 Chainz! (I could make that ass drop) Drop drop it, lemme see you squat it Type a n**** gettin' private dances in the public Hit her from the back, grabbing on her shoulders Hair weave killa, girl don't you get nervous Cleaning some detergent, all my cars got curtains I left her like Ginobili My Rollie cost a car, and I don't have a car note I took her from the bar to the car to the condo Drop girl drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop Drop to the drop, drop to the drop, drop, drop girl, drop (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass) Drop Brought to you by "Drop It Like It's Hot" and pick it up like’s not production Dealers in funky music and round jiggly shit you can play with (If I hit the switch, I could make that ass) Drop Why It Sucks #This is yet another unneeded booty anthem. #*To make matters worse, this is a mainstream booty anthem made by the freaking frontman of N.W.A.! Let that sink in for a minute! #The song, for some funny reason, heavily samples the "If I hit the switch, I can make that ass drop" line from Ice Cube's 1993 song "It Was A Good Day" and ruins its original meaning from the former "If I flip the switch, I can make the car's backside drop" to the latter "If I drop the beat, I can make the girls drop". #Ice Cube used a lot of autotune in the "If I hit the switch, I can make that ass drop" line and the song's final verse. #Ice Cube did not contribute much to the song despite being its main credited artist, having his voice featured in only about 30% of the song. #The music video is LOADED with massive amounts of booties, twerking and/or references to both. #The three rappers look extremely weird and creepy in the music video as their heads were extremely massive and obviously green-screened onto their actual bodies. #Not helping with WIS #6 is the fact that their heads are sometimes out of sync with their bodies. #The lyrics are stupid and very repetitive and is just the word "drop" and "drop girl" repeating over and over again. #The lyrics are so bad, not even 2 Chainz can save it! #The music video is loaded with product placement from Beats By Dre too, mostly the Beats Pills. #The way RedFoo sings "When I'm talking to the booty" in the music video is weird and creepy as he attempts to get smothered by a holographic twerking girl's butt. #This is easily Ice Cube's worst song of all time after going mainstream. Redeeming Qualities # While weird and creepy, the music video is funny at times. # At least Ice Cube improved after this song. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:LMFAO Songs Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Booty Anthems Category:Comedy Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles